


Druidcraft Cafe and Flower Shop

by duskrogue, lady_mab



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Drabble Collection, F/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskrogue/pseuds/duskrogue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_mab/pseuds/lady_mab
Summary: A collection of drabbles in a modern-magic!AU in which Keyleth owns a cafe and flower shop.





	1. Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! Brooklyn and I have been having one heck of a fun time plotting this AU. Scenes will be out of order, and cross-posted between here and Tumblr. Will add more to the character list once more scenes are written. 
> 
> Please enjoy the cute! Please come talk to us on Tumblr about these kids!! You can find me at [lil_miss_banana](http://lil-miss-banana.tumblr.com) and Brooklyn at [duskmeadows](http://duskmeadows.tumblr.com).

Vax was, traditionally, not one for sleeping in. Hours wasted were hours that could have been spent being productive. Growing up with no one but his sister at his side meant that every little moment was precious.

He was beginning to learn that he could afford to take a few extra moments to be lazy. Sleeping in, previously a luxury he never afforded himself, was chief among them. 

Spending long moments simply staring at Keyleth was another. 

Nights spent over were the best -- as they wasted the evening chatting, or gardening, or kissing, taking long moments to do nothing but bask in each other’s closeness.

Keyleth, it so happened, took her spare moments throughout the day, and did not often lump them together in the morning. So, when Vax woke, coming to in a patch of late morning light drifting in through her gauzy curtains, her side of the bed was already cold, and the imprint she had left was barely there. 

He sighed, stretching, and spent a moment enjoying the completely lazy feeling before finally rolling out of bed. Still not quite awake, he fumbled through the mess of clothes on the floor, finding his boxers, but not his shirt. Perhaps that had been discarded elsewhere. He’d look for it later. 

Vax yawned as he trudged out of the bedroom, tying his hair back until he had the chance to investigate the state of his bedhead in a mirror. 

The smell of breakfast flooded the tiny apartment, and he allowed his nose to lead him around the corner, through the sitting room, and into the kitchen. 

Tendrils of green followed his progress -- reaching out to brush his hand and leave gentle leafy kisses on his cheek when he dared pass too close. He greeted the potted fern against the entry to the kitchen with a stroke, smiling as it curled in shly on itself. 

When he turned around, he froze at the sight of Keyleth standing in front of the stove -- her hips rocking to the beat of whatever crooned softly on the radio, the tips of her ears poking out from between strands of golden red. 

He couldn’t tell if it was the off-beat hip shimmy, or the way that her bare legs seemed to stretch on for ages, or that she was wearing his shirt and little else, that made his his heart flutter and stammer. 

His voice must have done something similar to his heart, because Keyleth turned around, lips forming a surprised little ‘o’ and one hand holding an egg-covered spatula. 

But then the surprise faded and a smile took over the swell of her cheeks. “Good morning, sleepyhead. Your hair looks like a crow’s nest.” 

“I was wondering where my shirt went,” Vax replied, moving into the kitchen, uncertain of what he planned on doing the moment he crossed the threshold. 

She reached for one of the spices that, instead of resting comfortably in a spice rack, was gripped by a curling green vine. It eased around the glass as she tugged at it gently. “Sorry. It was the first thing I grabbed. You can wear one of my shirts, if you’d like,” she teased, glancing back at him over her shoulder as she replaced the spice. 

“No, they look better on you.” He stood awkwardly by the table. He always felt a little out of place in her apartment, because it was her personal space. He didn’t know how it would react to him without her there to keep all the plants at bay, which was a ridiculous thought. (He blamed Percy for putting the thought into his head that the plants would riot and attack any intruder that wasn’t with Keyleth. Even though she refuted the idea, it stuck in his head.) 

“Oh,” she said, glancing down. The shirt was oversized on her tiny frame, slipping off of one shoulder to hint at the expanse of skin beneath. He could see her freckles, half-formed constellations he had yet to finish mapping out. “I can change?” 

“No, it looks better on you, too.” 

Her cheeks flushed red, and she turned away to try and hide the smile. “Sit down. Breakfast is almost done.” 

“Let me help.” He stepped closer, wanting to be useful. He felt silly standing there in his boxers with his hair in a messy bun, while his girlfriend somehow managed to look radiant in his oversized shirt.

“It’s almost done, I promise.” Keyleth put a hand on his chest, and he thought it was to push him away, but instead she stepped in as well and placed a kiss on his jaw. She had to stand up on her tiptoes to do it, leaning into him, her mere presence a beacon of warmth. 

Vax released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding and breathed her in instead. “I love you,” he said, and she laughed. 

“Silly,” she said, and kissed him again.


	2. Friendly Conversations, Side A

Percy’s pen tapped an idle rhythm as he stared absently out the far window. 

Keyleth glanced up at him occasionally, wanting to ask what was with thoughtful face, but knowing that he would tell her when he was ready. Instead, she kept her hands steady around the piping bag as she drew tiny rosettes in pink icing. 

He took a breath, set his pen down on his notebook, and folded his hands before him. “Keyleth...?”

“Yes, Percival?” she asked, feigning disinterest despite the teasing tone in her voice. 

“What… do you think of Vex’ahlia?” 

This time, she did pause. She lifted her head and stared at him in surprise. Out of everything for him to ask, this hadn't been one of them. Then again, Vex and Percy had been spending a lot of time with each other in her shop. 

In an attempt to cover up her hesitation, Keyleth resumed the cake decoration before he could turn to look at her. “I think she’s very sweet. Very beautiful and confident. Terribly clever, too.” She glanced up at him, watching a wry half-smile take over. She decided to push him a little. “No wonder you seem so interested in her.” 

Percy’s jaw had never dropped so fast. “I’m… sorry. _What_?” 

Keyleth grinned as she traced a heart in the air with the tip of the piping bag. “It’s painfully obvious, Percy. Pike and I have been talking about it when she stops by. You’re completely smitten.” 

He seemed to be at a complete loss for words. Small, half-formed sounds escaped him but nothing else. It was a nice change in pace from the normally eloquent man. 

She decided to use this moment to her complete advantage. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about! It’s okay to admit it to me, Percy. We are best friends. You can tell me how much you liiiiike her.” Keyleth tilted her hips to one side as she added a rosette with a flourish. “How much you want to huuuuug her. And kiiiiiss her.”

Keyleth spun the cake around to continue with her design. “I understand the sentiment. She is very attractive, and you clearly have eyes in your head. Eyes, which I might add, are constantly glued to her when she--” 

His hand snapped out faster than she could track. Keyleth didn’t even realize what was happening until fingers gripped the back of her head and shoved her face down into the cake. 

A shrieking peal of laughter tore out of her mouth, tasting like sponge cake and strawberries. She blinked, trying to focus, as clumps of icing and cake clung to her eyelashes. “What was that for?!” She grabbed a napkin and started to scrub the frosting from her cheeks. 

“You,” he said, tugging smartly at the cuffs of his shirt. “Saying ridiculous things.” He might have pouted, but he was too dignified to make it obvious. Instead, he turned pointedly away from her, perfectly poised, and picked up his pen once again. His chin had a haughty little tilt to it. “I’m not going to answer you when you are being childish.” 

She gasped and pressed one hand to her chest. “Childish? Says the man who just shoved my face into a cake!” Keyleth swiped two fingers through the remains of the ruined cake and pushed herself across the counter -- one foot lifting clear of the floor as she leaned in towards her best friend. “Don’t be like that!” 

“Like what?” he asked, trying to sound annoyed. 

She managed to trace half the heart out on his cheek before he realized what she was up to and flailed his hands in an attempt to push her away. The only thing he did do was lose his balance and stumble from the stool, sending Keyleth into another fit of laughter. “Percival von Whatsit de Rolo! That was the most undignified thing I have ever seen you do while sober!!” 

He groaned as he pulled a kerchief from his pocket and cleared away the evidence of her attack. “Keyleth, you know that I--” 

The rest of whatever he was going to say was cut off as a glob of cake hit him in the shoulder. 

Slowly, degree by degree, he glanced down at the offending mess. Then he looked back up at her, shock coloring his face. 

Finally, he pressed his lips together into a thin line. She could see the spark of a challenge, amusement magnified behind his glasses. “Yes,” he admitted, “I think I am quite fond of her.” And with that, he scooped up a handful of cake and returned the volley as Keyleth shrieked and failed to dodge out of the way.


	3. Friendly Conversations, Side B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vax PoV the to previous chapter!

Vax tried not to feel like he was storming down the sidewalk as he made his way to Keyleth's shop. He told himself he should be happy -- and he was, because Vex'ahlia was happy. But at the end of the day it also came down to the fact that he was terribly protective of his twin sister.

And if it meant sitting Percival down for a talk to ensure that she was safe in his hands, then by the gods, he was going to do it.

Of course, it made walking at a brisk pace feel more like he was on the war path than anything else. 

He kept his hands shoved into his pockets and shoulders hunched to fend off the chill of the evening. A scowl remained on his face as he ran over the scenario in his head. Honestly, he didn't even know if Percy would be at Keyleth's shop, but if he wasn't, then he could at least ask her about the man in question. 

Spending a few spare moments with the shop owner, without any of their other friends around, would be an added bonus. 

It was late, beyond the normal hours of her shop, but Keyleth had told them all that it was fine to drop by any time if they saw the light on inside. There was a soft glow from the café side, so his fingers wrapped around the handle and pushed the front door open. 

The bell overhead chimed merrily as he stepped through, out of the chill and into the comfortable warmth of the flower shop. 

"Hello?" he called softly, looking around.

Keyleth's voice echoed teasingly out from the back of the shop, coming from the café's kitchen. Percival's voice rumbled shortly after, too low for him to hear, but from what he could tell, the two of them were talking about Vex. 

Or at least, Keyleth was doing most of the talking. "--And you clearly have eyes in your head," she was saying as Vax approached the door to the kitchen carefully. Percy sat on one side of the counter, attempting to appear calm and collected as always despite the expression of shock. Across from him, dancing in her spot as she teased him, Keyleth decorated a cake. "Eyes, which I might add, are constantly glued to her when she--" 

Percy reached out and, before Vax could react, shoved Keyleth's face into the cake before her. 

He hesitated as the druid emerged laughing and trying to rid herself of the cake clinging to her lashes. Her words washed over him as he stared, her smile was brilliant behind the icing, and despite the fact that all her work had been ruined. 

Watching Keyleth over the past year of their friendship had become an art Vax considered himself quite good at. If only in the fact that no one seemed to notice, he hoped -- not the way that everyone noticed Vex and Percy staring at each other. The two in the kitchen did not notice him leaning against the doorway, though his eyes were glued to Keyleth, and hiding was the furthest thing from his mind. 

She smiled, and he felt like the sun had swelled inside his chest. It burned brighter and warmer as she laughed. He thought that his heart might melt from the rush of feelings that threatened to overwhelm him. 

Vax released a small huff of breath as he backed away from the kitchen. Out of the cafe, the sound of Keyleth and Percy's laughter chasing his heels as he retreated. He slipped back through the front door, this time careful enough to ensure that the bell didn't ring. No point in alerting them of his presence if they hadn't noticed him. 

Hands returning to his pockets to fight off the cold, he could feel the warmth of a blush taking over his cheeks and the tips of his ears. His heart stuttered and skipped at the memory of her smile and her laughter. 

The glow in his chest kept him warm on the walk back to his apartment -- his mission of antagonizing Percy forgotten for the time being.


	4. A Soft Silence

“--And this poor kid, white as a sheet, nods so fast that his head looks like it’s about to fall off.” Vax holds the trowel before him, clods of dirt falling from it. “I have never felt so intimidating in my life, but I was holding a scalpel and hadn’t slept in two days.” 

Her laughter joined the birdsong as she listened to his story. “Have you seen him around the hospital since then?” 

He thought about it for a moment, returning his attention to the planter. “No, now that you mention it. He either asked for a transfer or quit.” 

“I can’t believe you threatened a fellow resident. With a scalpel.” 

“Hey! In my defense, he could have contaminated the evidence!” 

Keyleth kept giggling, small snorts of laughter escaping her. It was ridiculously adorable, though he had to wonder if stories about his job were really the best sort of conversation topics. Most of the time they involved something dead.

Stories of death didn’t have much of a place around Keyleth, who was so full of life and warmth. His job involved cutting people open, while hers involved cutting flowers. But she still seemed to find genuine amusement in them and hadn’t told him to stop. It was either talking about work or Vex, but he saved stories about his sister for when she was present and he could embarrass her.

“Alright, can you help me hold this steady?” She rose to her feet and shook her hair off her shoulder. The tips of the red had bits of dirt and dried leaves from the morning spent cleaning out the old vegetables from the planters, but she didn’t seem to notice. 

Vax rose as well, though he hesitated on where to move. 

Keyleth caught his wrist and guided him close to her, placing his hands exactly where she needed them on the trellis. They were standing side by side, hip to hip, arms woven together as she shifted her grip on the trellis as well. “Push it in a bit more, and keep it steady as I start to wrap the twine.” 

He flexed one of his lithe arms the way he had seen Grog do, and was rewarded with a fresh round of giggles from her. “I’m not that strong.” 

“It’s soft dirt.” 

“I’ve lost to a door once.” He pretended to strain against the bamboo frame, groaning as he tried to keep it propped upright in the dirt. “Oooh, this is so hard. I--I don’t know if I can keep this up much longer--” 

Keyleth was giggling so hard at this point that she leaned her weight against him and ducked her head against his shoulder to keep herself upright. “Vax, please--” 

It was his turn to lean his weight against her, turning into a ragdoll as he continued to struggle. “Kiki… my arms are so tired… How can you do this all day?” 

She shoved him with her hip and slipped free, trailing laughter behind her as she pulled the twine from the smock that he had made her. 

Vax straightened his posture as she tied off the end to the bamboo pole, and, with an ease born from repetition, wound it zig-zagging up the three trellis legs. “Now,” she teased, giving him a little smirk that made his heart skip a beat, “do you think you can help with the squash?” 

“Hm. Depends. How big are they?” 

Keyleth prodded him with her elbow and brushed her hair away from her face -- leaving a smear of dirt across the cheekbone. “They’re seeds, silly.” 

“Oh, I think I can manage that.” He dropped back onto the mats she had set up for them with a dramatic sigh. He wiped sweat from his brow. It was a bright, sunny day, and the heat had been growing steadily worse as the day wore on. 

She paused long enough to drape her hair over her shoulder before crouching down beside him. “We’re almost done, I promise. There’s some fresh lavender lemonade in the fridge when this is all finished.” 

Vax tried not to stare at the way her hair clung to the curve of her neck, damp with sweat. “And how much of it came from your garden?” he teased, always enjoying hearing what things she created with her own produce.

Eyebrow arched in challenge, Keyleth tilted her chin just a fraction to make an attempt at copying Percy’s snobbery. “All of it. Lemons, honey, and lavender.” 

“All of it,” he mimicked, avoiding the prod from her elbow this time around. He watched her fidget with her hair again. “Let me get that for you.” 

“What?” She glanced up at him in surprise, fingers attempting to comb out the strands and leaving behind more dirt stains on her skin. 

“Your hair. Let me braid it for you.” He dusted his hands off on his smock and held out his hands towards her. “I braid Vex’s hair all the time, I know what I’m doing.” 

With a soft, pleased, little ‘oh’, she turned and sat down with her back towards him. 

Vax reached forward and didn’t allow himself to hesitate as he brushed her hair over her shoulders and settled it across her back. He separated it into segments and commenced braiding. There were knots that would need brushing out, and he plucked out several twigs as he progressed. Her curls clung to his fingers, making it a far more difficult process than he was used to when doing his or his sister’s hair. 

He secured the braid with a spare tie from his wrist, and flicked the back of her neck with the end of it. “There, done.” 

The tips of her ears and her shoulders had already started to turn pink from the sun, despite the straw hat that she wore. They would probably freckle, adding to the hundreds of half-formed constellations spreading across her skin. 

He was so distracted by the thought that he wasn’t prepared when she shifted around to face him. Dappled sun danced across her cheeks, highlighting that smear of dirt. Her expression was bright with a smile. The words tumbled off his tongue before he could even realize what he was saying. 

“You know I’m in love with you, right?” 

Her smile turned into surprise, and her cheeks flushed a delicate pink. “I-- um...” 

His brain kicked in a moment later, and he spent a good moment mentally berating himself for ruining the moment. That was dumb. Why did he have to say that?! “Sorry. I didn’t… I shouldn’t have said it like that. I’ve put you in an awkward position.” 

“No, it’s fine--” 

“Pretend I didn’t say anything--” 

“ _Vax_ \--” She reached out, the tips of her fingers landing on his arm. 

He glanced up at the sound of his name, only to watch her gaze drop away as soon as he did. Her touch pulled away, and her hands folded in her lap. 

Keyleth didn’t say anything. Neither did he. He was left watching her, catching glimpses of her expression from beneath the brim of her hat. 

Finally, several painful moments of silence later, she lifted her eyes back to his without flinching away. Instead, she smiled softly. “Thank you for telling me.” 

The corner of his mouth twitched and a huff of laughter worked its way free. “Yeah…” 

“I’m serious.” 

“So am I.” He held her gaze steady. His heart was pounding so loudly in his chest that he wondered if she could hear it. Words that he wanted to say jumbled together in his head and failed to make their way out of his mouth. So instead he swallowed them down and turned back to the work at hand. 

A moment later, she did the same, allowing the soft silence of the moment to fold back over them.


	5. Invasion of the Pillows

Keyleth hummed to herself as she cooked, the rhythm of her voice matching the soup spoon making endless circles in the metal pot. The sounds throughout the apartment were muffled in the warmth of the kitchen.

Outside, the grey skies hung heavy with dark clouds and the promise of rain. She would have to double check the enchantments on the rooftop garden before the storm started. 

A low, heavy thud rocked her front door. 

Keyleth jumped, sauce splattering across her apron. She gripped the spoon like a sword, peering at the door over her shoulder as the heavy thud sounded again. 

Carefully, quietly, she picked her way across the living room to the door. She peered through the window, but only saw a hulking darkness. 

A spell twirled around the vines nearby and in one quick motion, Keyleth yanked open the door and very nearly sent the green tendrils to attack. 

However, all she was faced with was something that looked to be a giant pillow. More like a giant stack of pillows, she realized as she peered around the size and only saw more and more gripped in two struggling arms. 

“Oh. Kiki. Is that you?” Vax’s voice, muffled through fabric and stuffing, called out as his fingers wiggled in greeting. “Good, you’re home.” 

“What--” she started, but then he stumbled forward into her and she was forced to retreat. “Do you need help?” 

“Nope,” he groaned in a way that sounded like he really could use a hand. “Got it.” 

Keyleth stood awkwardly in the entryway, watching as Vax moved to the center of her apartment and dumped a large pile of assorted pillows on the floor. “Aren’t these from your place?” 

He smiled, breathless, and placed a quick kiss on her cheek as he passed her on his way out the door. “Yep! Be right back with round two.” 

“Two?!” She hurried onto the landing, shivering at the sudden wave of cold. His loose braid swung across his back as he bounded down the stairs. “How many did you bring?” 

“Enough!” he answered as he rounded the corner of the building and was lost from sight. 

Keyleth stood with her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her fingers impatiently in thought. Before she could decide to go lend a hand, she remembered that the soup was still boiling and had to abandon her post. 

It wasn’t too long before she could hear the strained grunts as Vax maneuvered up the rather narrow stairway, ladened with another load of pillows. “Vex is moving in with Percy, you know,” he said, as if that would explain his behavior. 

“I know.” 

He left again with the same enthusiasm. The pillows remained a mystery on her floor. 

The third deposit of pillows ended with Vax pausing for a moment, taking a deep breath and swinging his arms. “You wouldn’t think these would be so heavy.” 

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t make a habit of just randomly show up at people’s apartments carrying armfuls of throw pillows.” 

He gave her another grin as he stretched his arms over his head. 

“You know I love seeing you, Vax, but are you going to tell me what all these are for?” She arched an eyebrow and waved a hand in his direction. “I’m pretty sure you brought over all of the pillows I’ve ever seen at your place.” 

“Of course not. This is only half. Just two more.” Vax was out the door before she could even call after him. 

Keyleth let out a sigh, rolling her eyes. Still, a fond smile curled at the corners of her lips. 

There was a considerably longer pause before a few muffled curses and thuds floated in through the open door on a breath of chilly air. When she turned to look, Vax struggled under the load of two pillows that were easily taller than he was -- probably closer to Grog in height. 

She turned off the burner and hurried over to catch onto one side of the pillows before he could run straight into the doorway. “Are you stealing Vex’s pillows in revenge? Is that what this is?”

With her help, they guided the two large cushions into the apartment. “No, these are mine. I thought since I’m here all the time that I might as well make it a bit more comfortable.” 

Keyleth pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. “You think my home is uncomfortable?!” 

He leaned in to kiss the frown, which didn’t last much longer under his attention. “Of course not. You just need more cushions to lounge on.” 

She hummed against his lips and he kissed her again. “Do I get any say in this?” 

“Nope.” A giggle passed between them and he squeezed her hand. 

She tugged him back in before he could get too far, and his arms automatically curled around her waist. “There’s going to be a storm.” 

“I’ll do this then get out of your way before the rain starts.” 

“You should stay. I can judge your pillows, and you can tell me how little I understand about the lounging lifestyle.” 

It was his turn to hum against her lips. “Tempting offer.” 

“Then stay. Dinner is almost done.” 

A smile flitted across his expression as he allowed her to pull away. “Alright. I’ll be out rearranging your balcony if you need me.” 

She wrinkled her nose and he left a kiss on the spot between her eyes. “Just try not to disturb the plants too much!” 

“I’ll be very polite to them!” he responded, as he started to drag one of the larger cushions across the wooden floor to the enclosed balcony. 

Keyleth watched his progress for a moment longer, a warm fondness filling her chest. She returned to the kitchen, now accompanied by the sounds of Vax’s work. 

The soup was served in two bowls, accompanied by a thick slice of sourdough toast for each of them. Keyleth sat at the dining table, watching as Vax scarfed his down and resumed his arranging of pillows and cushions. From her spot, she couldn’t see the transformation as it happened. Instead, she watched Vax come and go for the smaller pillows and wondered just what the result would look like. 

She washed the dishes and stored the leftovers as Vax disappeared into her study with several more pillows clutched under his arms. Keyleth stole up to the rooftop garden once the kitchen was cleaned, taking a brief moment to concentrate on the enchantments surrounding the space and ensuring there were no weak spots. She could tell it would be a heavy rain and a strong, chill wind. 

Satisfied that her bees and her plants were safe, she returned to the apartment to find Vax drying and putting away the dishes. 

He bounced on the balls of his feet as she pulled off the apron. “Come on. Let me show you.” 

She rather enjoyed watching him fidget as she took her time. “Do you want tea?” 

“No, thanks.” 

“Cookies?” 

“ _Kiki_ , you’re stalling.” He took her hand and gave it a gentle tug as he started to retreat towards the opposite end of the apartment 

She grinned and followed after him. “Are you going to tell me what all these pillows have to do with Vex moving out?” 

Vax fell into step alongside her, strolling hand in hand across her living room. “I figured with Vex’ahlia living with Percival now, the apartment will be a lot more empty. She’s already taken a lot of stuff to his place. It looked a little weird with all my cushions on the floor and none of hers.” 

“So you relocated them all to my apartment?” 

“I figured I could even it out a bit,” he replied and reached for the door to the balcony. “Since I spent so much time here anyway, it would be hard to notice.”

Keyleth reached out as well, pressing her palm against the French doors to keep them closed. She shifted from his side, placing herself between her boyfriend and the doors. “Vax… is everything alright?” 

He gave her a glance. “It’s fine.” 

She arched an eyebrow and ducked to the side to find his gaze. “Fine isn’t showing up unannounced with enough pillows for Grog to get lost in. _Vax_.” Keyleth placed a hand to his face, smoothing her thumb across the cheekbone. 

He leaned into her touch, a small smile taking over his expression. “I’ll be fine. It will take some getting used to, is all.” He bent to meet her halfway for a kiss and, in her moment of distraction, tugged open one of the doors to the enclosed balcony. 

Before Keyleth could get the chance to protest, he hooked his arm around her waist and swung around her. The rain had started, and the heavy grey sky was almost completely dark. Still, the lights she had strung up filled the area with a warm glow. 

Her wide-eyed reflection stared back at her in the opposite windows as she took in the changes. The furniture, usually spread out across the space, was rearranged artfully on the right side of the space. The entire left side was covered with the collection cushions. More than enough space for several people to lounge comfortably in a semi-circle. 

Or, plenty of space for two people to sprawl out on, she soon discovered, as Vax flopped down and tugged her along after him. A squeak escaped her mouth as she suddenly found herself blinking up into his laughing face. 

Vax sighed contently, and snuggled down into the pillows. “See? Isn’t this so much better?”

She hemmed and hawed until he reached out and poked her in the side. “Alright, yes, this is quite comfortable.” 

He curled his arms around her and pulled her in close, tucking his chin against the top of her head as he sighed again. “Definitely my new favorite spot, I think.” 

Keyleth settled in next to him, closing her eyes and enjoying the sounds of the storm rolling in and Vax’s steady breathing.


End file.
